


Coloring it yellow

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Public Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Steve and Natasha find themselves stuck in an impossible situation — choose the sex pollen or choose the truth serum.It does not go the way anyone thinks it will.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Coloring it yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Title based on the quote "Patience. I colored patience gray, hung over with black clouds. I colored hope yellow, just like the sun we could see for a few short morning hours." by Virginia C. Andrews

The two tubes, feet above them in the small, cold room that was really more a dungeon than any sort of room, seemed to mock them, each one offering a horror that could have potentially devastating consequences.

One filled with a gas that would increase their libido to such a degree that they wouldn’t be able to help but have sex. Right there, on the cold dungeon floor. Possibly for hours.

The thought of it made Steve’s stomach twist. It wasn’t like he and Natasha hadn’t had sex before — they’d been having it frequently for years — but it was always on their own terms. The night before they took down Hydra, when she snuck into his room in the underground bunker, and they used each other to deal with the horror. All the nights when she snuck into his room when he and Sam were living together. Just for some fun, she always said. Nights when they lived at Avengers Tower and they had to be careful that no one else saw. Nights on the run when they were still fugitives. And then all the nights when they were alone at the compound, their friends long gone into whiffs of dust but their pain still fresh.

All those times, and even now, after he had gotten Natasha back from Vormir, they had spent nights together, probably more nights together than apart, but this — here, now, with who knows who watching on the other side and maybe even relaying it to the world — was different.

And Steve couldn’t help the fear in the back of his mind that wondered, if this happened now, would it ruin what they did have, even if what they did have was less than he might otherwise would have wanted? Would he lose her? Because he wasn’t sure he could bear that.

But then there was the other tube, filled with a gas that was akin to a truth serum. Whoever these people were who had captured them — and they were professionals and experienced, Steve knew that. They hadn’t seen them coming at all, and he and Nat always saw who was coming — would be able to ask them anything, and they would have no choice but to tell them. Where all the other Avengers were. What sorts of technology they had that other people didn’t have. What they knew about various shadow groups they were tracking. Information that could be so dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.

Or maybe they would ask them information on a more personal level. How he really felt about Natasha. What he had done when he thought she was dead. The bargain he had made with the last person he had ever wanted to see again just so he could get her back.

Steve looked around the dungeon they were trapped in, for probably the thousandth time. Beside him, their shoulders practically touching, Natasha was doing the same, Steve could tell. But just like the hundreds of times before, he could see nothing — no windows, no doors, no levers, not even footholds in the walls so they could reach the tubes.

He wondered briefly if he could throw her high enough that she could reach the tubes. But then what? The turn valve was in some other room, and they would probably just blast her with whatever gas was closest. And that … well, Steve didn’t want to think about that.

He was already worried about her, even though Steve would never tell Natasha that, because she would be horrified that he thought she needed protecting. But he had a serum running through his veins that maybe, just maybe, would negate the effects of the gases better than she could. And what if whoever was behind this realized this and made it stronger because of him and she couldn’t take it? Or what if his wore off so much faster than hers and they noticed? What if …

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted by a crackling overhead, like a microphone being turned on.

“Your five minutes is up. It’s time for your decision,” the voice said. 

“Truth,” Steve said, as Natasha said, “Sex.”

They whipped around to stare at each other. “What?” they both said.

“We have sex all the time!” Natasha said.

“Not like this,” Steve said. “I can’t …” He gestured to her.

“You’re not doing anything I didn’t consent to,” she argued.

“It’s not the same, and you know it.”

“But Steve …” Natasha raised her eyebrows just a bit as she stared at him, and for the first time, Steve could see the terror on her face. And then it hit him.

Her past. Her secrets. If they asked her …

“I’m sorry,” he said instantly. “I didn’t think …”

“No, you were trying to do what you think is right. I’m being selfish.”

“You are not selfish!”

“I don’t deserve you.” Natasha shook her head.

Anger at her words filled Steve’s body, accompanied by an intense sadness. “You deserve everything,” he told her. “That’s why I brought you back.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Yes, I should have. I love you.”

“I know you do. And I love you. That’s why you shouldn’t have.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue again, but then stopped. “You love me?”

“Of course I do. Why are you so dense about these things?”

He had no answer, because suddenly she had never looked as beautiful as she did right then, glowering at him like she still thought he was an idiot, pieces of her hair coming loose from her ponytail, her lips pursed.

They met in the middle, sort of like a slow motion movie gone wrong, and it wasn’t until he was tossing her underwear somewhere over his shoulder that a part of his brain realized that maybe, just maybe, they had been hit with both the gasses after all.

•••

Steve blinked awake to the wrong color eyes.

“Good, you’re awake,” said a voice that sounded very much like Tony Stark.

The eyes, and the face they were in, pulled back a bit so Steve could see it was indeed Tony, standing in the room he was in. Steve looked around, at the bed he was in, at the wires and the tubes and the machines, and slowly realized he was in the medical ward of the compound.

“How did I get here?” he asked.

“We found you,” Tony said, then he wrinkled his nose. “Please don’t make me tell you details.”

_Kissing Natasha. Her legs over his shoulders, Her crying out his name over and over._

He blinked the images away.

“Where is she?”

Tony gestured. “Next door. But you might not …”

Steve didn’t listen. He yanked the IV that was in his arm out, ignoring the flash of pain and the squirt of blood, and was already out the door before Tony could finish speaking. He pushed open the door to the room next to his and was halfway across the floor before the image caught up to his brain.

Natasha was lying on top of the bed, still completely naked, legs spread, her hand between them, soft moans coming out of her mouth.

Steve froze. Natasha opened her eyes and stared at him, her hand never slowing.

“The sex pollen hasn’t worn all the way off yet,” she said, as if this was an everyday occurrence for them. “Tony said there are no more effects of the truth pollen, though.”

Steve felt his face flush. “I should …” He took a step back toward the door.

“Why?” Natasha said, and he couldn’t help but watch as her fingers sped up just a little, her hips jerking. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” she panted, and then she closed her eyes again as her orgasm overtook her.

Steve waited until she was finished and she opened her eyes back up.

“I meant what I said to you,” he told her.

“Me too, Steve,” she said, as a small smile crept across her face. 

Steve felt something akin to relief spread through him. None of this was supposed to have happened, and he knew there was a lot of stuff about what they went through that they were going to have to deal with — things they did, things they said — but right now, looking at Natasha and seeing her smile, the only thing he could go was return it with one of his own.

“I’ll be back,” he said. “I love you.”

He opened the door and slipped out into the hall, to find Tony, who had obviously heard every word, grinning at him like a maniac.

“Oh my god,” Tony said. “This is amazing.”

“If you tell anyone …” Steve started, but Tony’s fingers were already moving over his tablet, and Steve knew it was too late. Every Avenger knew already about him and Natasha.

He shook his head and headed back to his own room, listening to Tony’s soft cackling outside his door and the sound of Natasha’s soft moans through the wall, and despite all of that, a smile that wouldn’t fade still plastered on his face.


End file.
